tlopo_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Santiago
"'''Therefore, take up the full armor of God, so that you will be able to resist in the evil day, and having done everything, to stand firm." -Ephesians 6:13' The '''Order of Santiago' is an elite corps of Catholic Christian Knights that serves the Kingdom of Spain, led by King Lawrence Clemente I himself. The Creed of the Order of Santiago : I pledge myself to uphold peace, justice, and righteousness at all times, in the name of our Lord. : I pledge myself to serve and defend the Kingdom of Spain and all her territories, until my final breath passes my lips. : I pledge myself to serve the King, and obey his every order. : I will be the hope for the hopeless. : I will be the shield for the defenseless. : I will be the sword of the righteous. : I will be the Light in the Darkness. : May the Lord God guide my hand and shield my heart. About Predecessor In many ways, the Order of Santiago could be seen as the successor of the Ranger Order, an elite corps of once-honorable warriors and mercenaries led by King Philip Clemente V, an order which ruled Spain, before Philip installed himself as the sole ruler of the Spanish Empire. The Ranger Order, too, was founded on the idea of an order of righteous men defending those who could not defend themselves, and perhaps one of the few positive contributions to the world that Philip Clemente V made. However, whereas the Rangers were led by council, the Order of Santiago answers only to King Ferdinand and Prince Ezequiel, who, in turn, answer to the Lord God himself. Whether the Ranger Order was the inspiration for the Order of Santiago or not is between the brothers Clemente, and God. Origins, Purpose, and Structure The Order of Santiago was founded on January 20th, 1751, by the righteous King Ferdinand Clemente VI and his younger brother, Prince Ezequiel Clemente of Spain, for the purposes of protecting the Kingdom of Spain and all of its territories from a multitude of dangers, including pro-Pearsonic influences, heretical practices, the spread of Islam, and pagan and Satanic threats in various regions, such as the Undead forces of Jolly Roger in the Caribbean. The brothers Clemente founded the Order upon the belief that, as a powerful, righteous, Catholic nation, it is the duty of the Kingdom of Spain to see that peace, justice, and righteousness are upheld throughout the world. The Knights are some of the most elite fighters in the world, and are a force to be reckoned with, both on land and at sea. The Order of Santiago is divided into two tiers. Once one joins the Order, their are made a Knight, and granted the title of "Sir." Knights are the basic members of the Order of Santiago, and make up the first tier. These valiant men are held in high regard among the Kingdom of Spain, as receiving knighthood is among the greatest honors that the King of Spain can bestow upon an individual. Despite their devotion to their post and to their Lord, Knights are still allowed to marry and father children, just as the Lord would intend. The Paladins of Santiago The Paladins of Santiago are the second, and highest tier of the Order of Santiago. They number seven, including their leader, the Lord Commander, and are they seven strongest, most skilled, and most courageous Knights in the Spanish Empire. To become a Paladin, one must go above and beyond the call of duty as a Knight in the Order. The Paladins have the distinguished honor of serving as guards the King and the royal family, undertaking high-risk missions on behalf of the kingdom, and acting as a personal source of information for the King of Spain. The sacrifices of a Paladin are great, and the Paladins are greatly loved by their people. One of the prerequisites to be truly accepted as a Paladin is to recover a Cursed Blade of El Patron of Famed or Legendary status from a downed enemy. Members of the Order Grand Master *King Lawrence Clemente I, Grand Master of the Order of Santiago Paladins of Santiago *Queen Rosa Clemente, Lady Marshal of the Order of Santiago *Crown Prince Ezequiel Clemente *Sir Wolf Greaselegend Knights of Santiago *Countess Raven Alonso *Sir Chris Greaselegend Category:Roleplay Category:Spain Category:Groups